Back to school
by Jiles
Summary: James Potter en Lily Evers gaan terug naar Zweinstein voor hun laatste jaar. Op het perron ontmoeten ze elkaar en hun vrienden weer...


**Back to school.**

Lily komt aanlopen met achter zich haar ouders en zus Petunia. Ze ziet Remus een stukje verderop staan en zegt tegen haar moeder: ik ga even naar Remus.

Ja is goed meisje, we komen zo, we blijven even bij je zus zegt haar moeder. Lily loopt naar Remus en omhelsd hem.

Hoi zegt ze vrolijk.

Heey lil zegt Remus lachend.

Heey remus je bent toch niet het liefje van James aan het af pakken he zegt Sirius hard en lachend, die samen met James aan komt lopen. Lily rolt met haar ogen en Remus moet lachen.

Nee hoor zegt Remus en hij omhelsd Sirius. James en lily omhelzen elkaar ook en glimlachen dan. Dan omhelsd Lily sirius en James Remus. Dan voelt lily wat op haar schoen en kijkt naar beneden.

Ik schrik me dood Peter zegt lily boos maar toch ook lachend.

De rat rent snel weg en James, Sirius en Remus moeten lachen. Na tien seconden staat peter weer naast hun en Remus geeft hem een high five. Dat was een goeie zegt hij lachend. Ze omhelzen elkaar en dan omhelzen James en Sirius Peter ook. Sorry Lily maar ik kon het niet laten zegt peter dan en hij omhelsd haar. Lily moet lachen en kijkt naar Petunia die verder op boos staat te kijken. Lily zucht en schudt haar hoofd. Dan kijkt ze de andere kant op en ziet lies met haar ouders. Als Lies bij haar is omhelzen ze elkaar en dan slaat Lies haar armen over de schouders van Sirius en remus.

Hallo mijn schatjes zegt ze lachend.

Is het uit? vraagt Sirius verbaasd.

Nee hoor want daar is mijn liefste schatje zegt ze dan en ze kijkt naar Frank die aan komt lopen met zijn ouders. Zijn ouders blijven bij die van Lies en Lily staan en Frank loopt door. Lies en Frank omhelzen elkaar en Frank geeft Lies een kus. Dan omhelsd hij Lily en de jongens.

James en Sirius zeggen we niet meer als we weg gaan zegt een vrouw dan streng. Sorry mam zegt James. Maar we zagen Remus en Lily dus toen gingen we daar even heen.

O dus jij bent Lily zegt de vrouw.

Ja zegt lily.

Ik ben Evanne de moeder van James zegt de vrouw.

En ik ben Harrold zegt de man.

Nou ik ben Lily zegt Lily lachend.

We hebben veel over je gehoord zegt Evanne. Lily kijkt naar James maar die kijkt verbaasd. James kijkt dan naar Sirius en kijkt dan weer boos naar zijn moeder. Gewoon Sirius uithoren als ik er niet ben zegt hij boos.

Nee een vraagje maar zegt Harrold.

Nu komt Lily's moeder aanlopen en vraagt: waarom komt Severus niet bij jullie staan? Hij staat heel de tijd te kijken.

Iedereen kijkt achterom en Sneep kijkt snel weg en loopt dan naar iemand anders. Dat heb ik al gezegd zegt lily met een zucht.

Hebben jullie nou nog steeds ruzie? vraagt ze verbaasd.

Niet echt ruzie we zijn gewoon geen vrienden meer mam zegt Lily.

Waarom mogen jullie hem niet zijn vader is hartstikke aardig zegt Harrold. James kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

Ja die ken ik en hij is heel aardig maar vinden jullie sneep niet aardig door zijn vader? vraagt Harrold.

Hoezo? vraagt Sirius verbaasd.

Zijn vader is hetzelfde als wat ik ben zegt Lily.

O dat wist ik helemaal niet zegt Sirius. Maar dat vinden we niet hoor waarom zou James anders al vijf jaar lang achter lily aan zitten zegt hij dan.

Lies, Frank, Remus en Peter moeten lachen maar James en Lily kijken boos naar Sirius. De ouders van James en Lily's moeder lopen pratend wat verder weg.

Ik ben blij een half jaar van ze weg te zijn zegt James zuchtend.

Wees blij je hebt tenminste gewone ouders zegt Sirius.

Sorry zegt James en hij geeft Sirius een vriendschappelijke por tegen zijn schouder. Waar zijn jullie ouders eigenlijk? vraagt Sirius dan en hij kijkt naar Peter en Remus. Bij Remus zijn ouders ergens een stuk verderop zegt Peter.

Daar komen ze aan zegt Remus dan en hij knikt naar twee vrouwen en twee mannen die aan komen lopen. Alle ouders komen nu bij de kinderen staan.

Jullie moeten zo in gaan stappen hoor zegt de moeder van Lies. Ze kijken allemaal naar de trein en zien dat die al aardig vol is. De kinderen omhelzen dan de ouders en gaan dan met zijn alle de trein in. Klaar voor hun laatste jaar Zweinstein.


End file.
